Y eso es todo ? One Shot
by Joela
Summary: Bella y Alice irian a una fiesta del instituto y alli conocerian a los hombres de sus sueños , pero BELLA ! que pensamientos son esos :Z


Me hallaba frente al espejo obserbando de manera atónita a la mujer del reflejo que traía un vestido azul eléctrico que le llegaba a un poco más abajo de la entrepierna que tenía una postura que la hacia ver muy sensual. Las maravillas que hace el maquillaje, por un momento desee quedarme así para siempre, pero un grito me saco de mis internas cavilaciones... ¿Ahora que?...- Alice?~ le llame de forma dramática a mi queridísimay a veces fastidiosa mejor amiga~ - ¡Bella! , mi falda channel se mancho! , ¡¿que hare ? ~me dijo como si de una tragedia tratase , yo solo suspiré haciendole notar mi -ahora- gran mal humor~ -Busca ahora otra en tu gigantesco armario ~ le enfaticé su gran colección de Ropa , me asesinó momentáneamente con la mirada y se volteó previamanete para buscar una prenda para vestir en esta ocasión.

5 faldas ,2vestidos y 3 pantalones deshechados después , encontró la -según ella-"prenda perfecta" ya aburrida de la situacion nos encaminamos a la fiesta llevabamos mucho tiempo de retraso con su famoso cambio .Era una fiesta de insituto "Chica invita a Chico" pero, no todos aplicaban esa regla asi que no lo tomaba como una prioridad "importante" buscar a una pareja con Alicel a mi lado jamás me aburriria .Al llegar a la entrada del fabuloso recinto los colores naturales de mi rostro se desaparecieron puesto que al lado de la puerta principal habia un cartel que decia " ¿No tiene pareja?, NO ENTRA" , me giré a penas aún en shock para preguntarle a Alice que haríamos , y que sorpresa me llevo que al ver que mi mejor amiga iba de camino a la entrada del brazo de un desconocido rubio. Yo con el pánico evidente carcomiendome por mi falta de " Charla social con chicos" la tome como pude del brazo de una manera un tanto brusca -¡Que se supone que haces !~le dije tratando de no elevar mucho la voz , pero mi estado alterado no cooperaba mucho que se diga~ - Ehh -dudo - ¿Entrar a a fiesta?, no me arregle así , para devolverme a casa Bellaa ~ me dijo molesta mostrandome su fabuloso conjunto , yo rodee los ojos ~ - ¡Pero me estabas dejando sola !~ le acusé~ - ¿Sola?, Bells , tienes una fila de estupidos detras de ti para que te animes a invitarlos~ Para confirmale que no era cierto lo que decia , volteé y lo que vi me traumó , ya que efectivamente había una fila detras de mi, genial ,pero, ¿que sucedería si me pongo a leer ?¿ o si les pregunto sobre Sheakpeare, García Márquez o Austen?, losé , correrían despavoridos.

Inspeccione a cada espécimen masculino, hartandome de ello , hasta que vi al hombre más endemoniadamente Sexy en quien jamás antes haya posado mi vista , inconcientemente me mordí el labio inferior, Era alto e imponía una presencia autoritaria, por mi mente paso una imagen de mi entre sus -por lo que me pude percatar- fuertes y fornidos brazos, me estremesi de deseo; El chico cada vez estaba más y más cerca y yo me iba sintiendo con más y más ganas de abalanzarme sobre él, quise sentir el como sería tocarlo , o tan solo rozarlo ... mientras pasaba a través de la gente una que otra fastidiosa y latosa compañera mía le tomaba el brazo , MI Brazo , calma emma , el no es tuyo , calmate ...y tímidamente le confiaban algo al que el gracias y a favor de mi salud mental se les negaba gentilmente. Jamas antes le habia visto-me golpeé mentalmente- obvio que antes no lo había visto si apenas y conocía a mis compañeros de clases.

En el momento en que lo tuve enfrente a mi , me sobresalto su melodiosa voz :- Jasper, te dije que no quería venir ~ dijo con tono enfadado - ya eramos dos - el le hablaba al compañero de Alice ( quien a fin de cuentas aún no entraba ), la cual luego de mirarme sospechosamente le dijo algo al tal " Jasper" el cual sonriente sugiere algo en voz alta -Edward y por que no mejor entras con ella , para evitar problemas digo yo ... ~ dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Edward me miró como desvistiendome con la mirada, sentí como de manera paulatina la sangre subía hasta mis mejillas, después de unos momentos, que me parecieron eternos, con una sonrisa torcída acepto ofreciendome su brazo para entrar , lo tome dudosa y por ello comenzando a respirar con dificultad y cuando cruzamos la puerta el rector nos miro incrédulo.

La decoración era de en sueño, todo señalaba que esta noche sería llamo a las parejas a ir al centro de la pista -yo me tensé- una cosa era entrar a la fiesta y hacerlo pasar por mi pareja y otra muy distinta es bailar con su tentador cuerpo a escasa distancia de mí, me estremecí, el mal interpreto eso y me dijo - Anda , toma ~ se saco su chaqueta haciendo que mis ojos se adherieran a su torso cubierto solo por una pobre camisa que sin esfuerzo alguno le podría quitar ... Ah , que era este insesante fuego dentro de mí, que solo lo quería hacer mío , que quería recorrer su plano abdomen y recostarme en su petreo pecho ? despojarlo de toda prenda y todo razonamiento; todo esto lo pense en un instante y negue ante su ofrecimiento , me miró intensamente , de una forma tan penetrante que creí que me fundiría en sus ojos grises , de una tonalidad gris que la encontre profunda, como si me absorbiera la escencia con solo mirarme, entre abrio sus carnosos ,rojos y apetisos labiosy me dijo , dejando a un lado su chaqueta - Entonces concedeme al menos este baile ~ me tomó fugazmente por la cintura,aprisionando sus piernas contra mí, y sin tener tiempo para contestar , no es que me quejase , más bien me encantaba y para mejorar mi suerte la canción que estaba sonando era " Valetine" un tango , que es considerado el baile mas pasional , me apego a él y no pude evitar ahogar un gemido de placer ante estar apegada a su pecho y su pierna enroscada con la mía.Él con un sutil movimiento me hizo girar para abrazarlo por detras y luego volverme a si quedando a una cercanía insportable -al menos para mi- dispuesta a preguntarle lo que sucedía , o simplemente a detener la locura que estaba por hacer le iba a rogar que se detubiera - Edward.. ~ susurre apenas y entonces como rindiendose tomo mi rostro con sus grandes y suaves manos moviendo sincronizadamente sus labios con los mios haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugasen picaramente sin despegarnos y casi sin respiración , yo ya estaba mas que acalorada, a tientas llegamos a una especie de cuarto y yo sentía una electricidad con cada movimiento y cada beso y entre estos me dijo .- Te deseo Bella , no pense que fueses tan exquisita ~ dijo pasando su mano por mi muslo , excitandome, con un movimiento de cadera le dia vuellta a la situación y quede encima de él ,eso parecía estar enloqueciendolo , yo solo pude sonreir y sonrojarme para responderle entre jadeos - Y ... eso fue todo ? ~ Su sonrisa fue de tal satisfacción que me dijo con voz ronca de deseo . -Esto recien comienza ~ y se saco la camisa y yo viendome desvanecer para ahogar con un feroz beso un grito de placer .

FIN.-


End file.
